In the Body of Another: Part 6: Now I'm a Caster
by 1198991k
Summary: Briana Heartland has been a werewolf, a supernatural hunter, and a vampire. Now, she is a Caster. In this sixth installment, she must learn to use her new powers and move on to the next one before she runs out of time.
1. Chapter 1: It Rhymes with Rain

CHAPTER 1: IT RHYMES WITH RAIN

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I put a hand to block it. I rolled over and black, curly hair fell in my face. Oh no. Not again. I didn't even get a week to relax. I sat up and scrubbed my face. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and went to her closet. I went through her clothes and wasn't sure what to put on. It wasn't my style at all. I shook my head and just grabbed something. It was a white tee shirt, a black vest, and a grey skirt. I threw on her shoes. I saw a brush on her night stand. I grabbed it and headed to the bathroom. There I studied my new face.

My face was very pale against my black hair. That contrast should have appeared shocking, but it wasn't. What was shocking was my eyes. One was a shining green and the other was a glowing yellow. I just stared at the eeriness of it all. I blinked, made different facial expression, and moved around. I looked away from the mirror and brushed my hair.

I left the bathroom and headed downstairs. The house was huge and had apparently redid itself for some reason. Everything was done in silver, blue, and purple. I liked it. Then I remember that Lena could control the house. Does that mean I did this?

"It does. Now who are you?" I heard a calming southern accent.

I turned around and saw a tall man who looked like he had stepped out of a movie. He had salt and pepper hair, pale face, and green eyes.

"Macon Ravenwood." I whispered. "I'm Heartland."

"I see. And where is Lena." I could tell then that he was angry.

"In my body in my world." I answered quickly. "She is fine."

"She is? You're certain." He walked towards me.

"Yes. I don't have evil casters or anything like that. And everyone before her has been. So statistically she is perfectly safe." I said trying not to let him make me doubt myself.

He stared into my eyes and I knew he was Mindhunting. I directed my thoughts to the body swapping, the upcoming war, and how all of this works. Then I thought about myself as a person and any details he would need to know.

"You can transfer memories. And have a strong mind." Macon replied, turning around. "I don't know what you need to do here. If it's mastering Lena powers, I can assure that attempting it would be very difficult as she hasn't done so herself yet."

"I know. But we have to do something." I started to follow.

"Yes, because you only have a year to do all of this." I thought I saw sympathy in his eyes, but I wasn't sure.

"So, as I can see you know a lot about this world and some of her powers. You still have to control them while you are here and not upset any balances. Especially Lena's." He told, sitting at the table.

"Lena's balance. As in Light and Dark." I sat down across from him.

"Yes."

Food appeared suddenly and we all started to eat. It was silent and very awkward. After breakfast, Macon called everyone he could and told them the story. Well not everyone. He didn't tell the gang. They would come here and I would have to.

I waited anxiously for them. I kept pacing, tapping my feet, and twisting my fingers. Macon didn't bother to tell me to stop. Then the door opened and I watched them file in. I glanced over them and finally had a face to put to the names.

The first I knew was Ridley Duchannes. She had blonde hair with pink stripes in it. She had on sunglass, a ripped tank top, and what I think was a skirt. She was also sucking on a red lollipop. The man on her arm had to be Link.

The couple behind them looked very similar. The strong looking man had short dark hair and green eyes. He must be John Breed. The girl next to him was tall and blonde. She must be Liv.

The man stumbling in behind them was the one that made me very nervous. He was pretty tall and had a decent build. His dark hair fell over and covered his brown eyes. However I could still see the worried look on his face and I feared on how he would respond to me. The man was Ethan Wate. The love of Lena's life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gang Figures

CHAPTER 2: THE GANG FIGURES

"Lena? Why did you call us here?" He asked, stepping towards me.

"Well. Something has happened." I stepped back.

"What has happened? Are you okay?" Ethan stopped, looking confused and concerned.

"Out in the world there is many types of magic. Casters, Angels, Demons, etc. Well one of the powers of the main players is body swapping." I stopped, worrying about what to say next.

"So Lena and Macon body swapped!" Link said, looking between me and Macon.

"No! Macon is still Macon. I have." I responded.

"What? So you aren't Lena?" Ethan interrupted.

"Obviously." John Breed rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm not. I'm Heartland. Lena is in my body living in my world. She is perfectly fine. In my world there is no magic or anything to harm her." I explained, quickly. "I am here to learn, experience, and move on."

"Really?" Liv said, pulling out a notebook. "Explain."

"Okay. So there's the Lilum."

"The Lilum. We know about it." Ethan said.

"Yes. Well now it is more of a place where the mentors or leaders of worlds have gathered. All of the worlds, the Fandoms in mine, are in danger. The bad guys are coming back and trying to create one huge army. I think this world's bad guy is going to be Abraham Ravenwood. Possibly Sarafine." I told as Live wrote it down.

"This is bad." Ridley said, looking almost scared.

"It is. So I am here to learn something. I don't usually know what that is." I answered.

"Okay. Tell us about your other worlds and what you have learned." Liv said, sitting down on the couch.

"Okay. So as I said all of the worlds are present in mine is some way. As a TV Show, Book, or Movie. The first one is a TV Show called Teen Wolf."

"I have heard about it." Ethan said. "I watched a little of the first season."

"Okay. Well I have been Stiles and Derek Hale. There I learned about this plan for me and how to control extreme anger and shifting into a werewolf. After that I went to a TV Show called Supernatural. I was Sam and Dean Winchester. I learned all about hunting down supernatural creatures. Then the book series, not the movies, of Twilight. I was Edward Cullen and learned to not drink people's blood."

"Awesome." Link whispered.

"And now I'm here." I shrugged, finishing.

"Okay. This is a lot to take in." Ethan said.

"Yes. We need to figure out what you need to learn so you can move on. Assumingly to the next place. Then save everyone." Liv said, thoughtful.

"Well, she has learned control. Maybe just got to places and try to use Lena's powers." John Breed inputted.

"That's all we can do right now." Liv signed.

"I would suggest caution." Macon said. "This is Lena's powers and body. And I will have you take Boo so I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes Sir." I nodded. As did everyone else.

"So where do we go first?" Link wondered.

"I would at least stay around here at first. I guess Greenbrier. She can try to use some powers." Liv stood up.

We all followed her out. We made it Greenbrier, which was green again. The grass wasn't burnt or gone anyone. The whole place had thick grass, flowers, and trees. Everyone sat down in a circle.

"What can you tell me about Lena's powers?"

"She's a Natural so we don't know all of her powers. She can control the weather and many other elements. She has messed with time and the moon. She can also warp reality. And Kelting."

"I don't Heartland can. I've tried." Ethan inputted.

"I'm a pretty closed off person. Wait a second." I took a deep breath and opened my mind.

'Heartland.' I heard a soft voice say.

'Ethan.' I replied.

I closed my mind off again.

"Never mind."

"So, I can warp reality like Doctor Strange."

"Oh. Yeah. Can she?" Link said, excitedly.

"Well. Maybe not to that extent, but something like that." Liv rolled her eyes. "Lena is known for changing the weather. So we will work on the first I suppose. Then other elements. I don't think we should mess with time."

"We can like in Merlin. Isolate it and I only change the time of one objects. Time is relative." I said.

"What do mean?" Liv looked at me.

"Stopping an object as it is falling. We don't have to. Just saying." I shrugged.

"Okay. Then I guess a little reality warping."

"I can also transfer memories. That one is mine. I don't if that works here, but I can practice that, right?"

"Yes. If it works. We well start off here then maybe move to other places." She shrugged. "I would also like to see a little action. Maybe Ridley can help."

"As in fighting?" I asked, nervous.

"Kind of."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: The Powers of a Natural

CHAPTER 3: THE POWERS OF A NATURAL

"Well, Lena can control the weather fairly easily. Let's start with that." Liv said.

"Sure." I shrugged. "What would you like me to do?"

"It's hot. You could make it rain." Link smiled.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

I looked to the sky and took a deep breath. This was going to be so weird. I had never had any control over my surroundings. As a human, everything was frustrating or sad. I never had another option before. It was like what Ethan said a while ago.

'You wanna be a normal human? What do you think that is? We don't have powers to change things whenever we like. Bein' human is feelin bad. It's feelin' pissed off. It's feelin' scared and not being able to do anything about it until you don't feel that way anymore. Until you can just see your way out of it.'

That was what I was used to. Now I am a Caster and I could change things. I have been supernatural creatures, hunters, etc. And through all of that I have learned many small things to help me. Things that I will have to carry with me and use to save the world.

Staring at the sky, I willed the clouds to come together and darken. After a few seconds I felt small droplets hitting my face. Slowly, the rain got heavier. Soon we were all soaked. I made the rain go away and the sun was shining like nothing had happened.

"That's good, but soon we will have to see if you can make a full on storm. You know? Winds, lightning, and thunder?" Liv nodded, still writing.

"Okay. But let's not be outside when I do that."

"Good idea." John Breed said. "Now what about fire?"

"Pyromaniacs." I snorted, smiling.

With a flick of a wrist, a small section of grass was on fire. It crawled towards me and made a perfect circle around me reminding me of angels and holy fire. It rose up and then went back down. It looked like it was dancing. Then, the fire was gone.

"Cool." John Breed smiled at me.

"Lena supposedly can control all elements. Let's see you do that."

"If I can."

I looked at the scorched marks on the ground. I hated that I ruined the place after it took so long for it to grow back. I kneeled down and touched the black grass. I willed it to grow back. Using my fingers, I moved some of the left over rain from the other blades of grass and watered the new grass. Standing up, I looked at the tall grass with the sun shining down on it. Waving my arm, a wind went through it. The grass swayed back and forth.

"That any good?" I asked, unsure of what they were wanting to see.

"Yeah. Pretty good." Ethan nodded, not looking at me.

"Now what were you sayin' about the time thingy?" Link asked as we walked into the house.

"That I don't have to do anything crazy like make a moon disappear or visit the real life Jurassic Park. I can just change the time of one objects."

"Example?" Macon asked, making me jump.

"Well, knocking over a glass." I answered.

"Really?"

He sat down his glass of ice tea and using two fingers he tapped. It went over the table. I sucked in a breath, staring wide eyed. Suddenly everything went in slow motion. I willed it to stop about 6 inches above the ground. I let the breath out.

"Remarkable!" Liv exclaimed.

"Indeed." Macon smiled.

"And I suppose like Doctor Strange…" I started.

Lifting my right hand, I turned it to the left and the glass slowly went up. It was almost on the table when I turned my hand to the right. Again it stopped short of hitting the ground. I moved my hand and it was back on the table.

"Epic!" Link smiled, impressed.

"Yes, well I guess that is all for the day. Some people need to sleep. We can do some more tomorrow." Macon picked up the glass and walked off.

"Tomorrow." I sighed.

After showering, I put on Chinese looking PJs. Plopping into bed, I stared at the ceiling. I prayed I would be me tomorrow, but I knew I was going to be. I hadn't went through a challenge or learned much. I hoped that I wouldn't have to be here much longer. I have no idea how many more places I would have to go to. Yawning, I tried to fall asleep. Then, I heard a voice in my head.

'Ain't many guys travel around together…'

Ethan was reading.

'Oh, sorry. Heartland. I didn't. Um. I like.' He stuttered.

'It's fine. What book is that from?' I wondered.

'Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck.'

'Oh. We were supposed to read that at my school, but didn't. I was disappointed.'

'That sucks. Maybe I can read it to ya.'

'If you want to.'

'Ain't many guys travel around together,' he mused. 'I don't know why. Maybe ever'body in the whole damn world is scared of each other…'


	4. Chapter 4: Exile

CHAPTER 4: EXILE

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. Feeling that today would be a very good day, I skipped down the stairs. Macon was already sitting at the table and was eating breakfast. I sat down next to him and ate too. The morning went by pretty well.

The gang showed up around lunch. I was going to practice a little more and spar with them. I was starting to get nervous. Having such great powers went I had to be very careful. I could potential mess up this world and Lena's life. But I had to do this or a lot of people would die.

We practiced small stuff like fire and time again. It was pretty amusing and challenging, but in a good way. We took a break and planned out what to do.

"Well Ridley or Macon is your only options to spar with." Liv said. "Each has pros and cons. Ridley, for an example, would give us a better view of your powers. She wouldn't go easy on you. The con is that you could do something disastrous. Macon would go easy on you and wouldn't mess up anything. I guess it is a matter of what is best right now."

"Well, while you knuckle heads think about it, Hot Rod and I are going to Exile." Ridley said.

"The club bar thing?" I asked not fully remembering. I just remembered that it was bad news.

"Yes." Ridley rolled your eyes. "Have you never been to that scene before?" She smirked.

"No. And I won't now. It's dangerous." I shook my head.

"It will be fine. We can all go." She said, pulling out a lollipop.

"No." I repeated. "And Macon wouldn't allow it!"

"Wow. You are going to listen to Macon?" She laughed.

"Yes. I-." I started.

"You listen to your parents back home?"

"Well my mom. See, I am alive and chosen for greatness. So I think it worked out."

"You need to chill."

"No. I don't. All of things are on the line here. We can just go party. I am in someone else's body. I can't parade around in it. And I have to be aware of the balances. And worlds are on the line!" I went into a rage and it started to storm. I took calming breaths and it disappeared before the rain could come.

"Fine!" She snapped. "We will go by ourselves."

Link and Ridley left. All of us went inside and sat quietly. I was surprised that Macon didn't yell at me. It was late when we started to wonder if they could come back. I was getting worried.

"I don't like this. Shouldn't they have been back?" I said aloud.

"Maybe, but I have a bad feeling too." John Breed said.

"Should we go looking for them?" Liv asked.

"I don't feel that would be wise." Macon said.

"We have to go help them!" Ethan said. "Link is my best friend."

"We will be careful, sir." John Breed said.

"All of us will go and protect each other." I said hoping he wouldn't yell.

"Uh." He sighed. "Well I supposed you children will just sneak out so I will say yes."

"Yeah!" John Breed said.

"Thanks." I said.

"But, be back in an hour! If not, I will come for you and all of your will be in serious trouble." Macon told us.

"Yes sir."

All of us went to the tunnel near the carnival grounds. We went down the scary invisible stairs and I was instantly scared of the stygian place. Slowly we made our way through the graves. Finally we made it to Exile. I looked at my phone and saw that we didn't have much time.

Using my hunter instincts, I went through the back. There was a small hallway of rooms. I looked at the other three. I motioned for John Breed and Liv to go out to the front and of Ethan to follow me. I had a horrible feeling that we would be walking into danger.

After checking the first three doors and seeing storage, we stopped at the last one. It was locked. Pulling the bobby pin out of my hair, I broke in. I was in shock.

Ridley and Link were in a huge cage, knocked out. Quietly I served the room and walked in. Ethan stayed right behind me. I went over to the cage and woke them up.

"It's a dark caster and an Incubuses. Get out of here." Ridley said.

"I'm afraid it's too late." I heard a man say in a French accent.

I turned around to see a man with yellow eyes with two beefy guards. They were holding on to John and Liv, both knocked out. No! I looked them over and thought of a plan. I could use magic but I had to be carefully about it.

"Lena Duchannes. We knew you would come." He said.

"Course. The good guy always does and kicks some bad guy ass." I said.

"Wow. Such language for such a beautiful young lady." Mr. French scolded

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" I wondered.

"I want the girl that messed up the Order dead." He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5: Lena the Great

CHAPTER 5: LENA THE GREAT

"Dead?" Ethan whispered.

"Yes. After the Order was broken everyone suffered. Some of my family died. And this new Order hasn't been very favorably either."

"My apologies." I rolled my eyes. "Cause I totally meant to do all of that."

"You little." He lifted his hand.

Pain shot through me and I gasped. Slowly I feel to my knees and tried not to cry. Ethan was freaking out.

"Wait, she isn't." I knew what he was going to tell.

"Going down that easy." I growled.

I lifted my hand and fire started to come out of my hand. I saw them go wide eyed and step back. The pain went away. I stood up and took a deep breath. The fire acted as a whip. It wrapped around the beefy guys' forearm. They dropped John Breed and Liv. Both scrambled over to the other side of the room and stood next to Ethan.

"Get her!" The French guy yelled.

The incubuses came towards me quickly. Using my Merlin powers, I slowed down time. I used the wind from the cracked wind to blow them away from me. Both landed on the ground and were knocked out. I looked around and saw plants. I used the vines to tie up the cronies.

"Just you me and now, girl." He growled and lifted his hand.

Electricity came out of his hand and shot towards me. I dived to the ground and it hit the wall. Still on the ground, I used water and sprayed him. He dodged it. I had a theory and I need to know if it would work. Again he tried to electrocute me. I rolled over and scrambled up. Again I sprayed water. I missed.

Right then the beefy guys woke up and broke free from the bonds. I glanced over and that was my mistake. The dark Caster threw me across the room and I hit the wall and knew I had a concussion. Dizzy, I saw the two beefy guys attacking my friends.

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes and now you will watched them die." Frenchie laughed.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Suddenly, everything went crazy. I felt rage and hatred boil up in me. Light went out, things started to fly everywhere as the wind picked up. The vines were wrapped around everything and up the walls. I shot them at the French guy. He set them on fire. We shot powers at each other and didn't do much. He went to shot his electricity just as I did water and wind. It shot back on him and killed him. Fire and smoke was everywhere. Staring at his corpse, I knew I had messed up. I got to the others and saw them all staring.

"Come on!" I yelled, using water to put out the fire.

Liv and John escaped from the beefy guys. Ethan, Liv, and John ran out. I went to the cages and managed to open the cage. They left. I saw the incubuses near their master. Neither looked upset.

"Let's go!" I screamed at them.

Both looked confused.

Suddenly, a huge rafter fell and landed on them. I ran over to them. I used wind to push the flames away from us and water. Struggling, I helped them get it off of them. All three of us ran out, gasping. We hit the ground when we got outside.

"Are you okay?!" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." I coughed.

"Why did you save us?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Cause it was the right thing to do." I said.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"No problem."

It was right then that I got dizzy. My vision got spotty. Stumbling, I hit the ground again. I saw concerned faces. Their lips was moving, but I couldn't hear. Then, I was meet with darkness.

I woke up and was stiff. I had been out for hours. My eyes stayed closed and I took deep breaths. I feared Macon's wrath. It had been longer than a hour, I probably messed up the balance, and I got her hurt.

"Lena? Heartland?" I heard Ethan say.

"Heartland." I croaked.

"You're okay!"

I opened my eyes to see Ethan smiling.

"I guess so. Just stiff and tired." I whispered.

"That's understandable." Macon said.

"Macon I'm-." I started.

He held up a hand and cut me off.

"It's alright. You did well. Everything is fine. Just rest."

"Will do. Thanks."

I closed my eyes and knew I was leaving. I whispered goodbye before going completely out. I would miss them. Maybe everything would be fine. Maybe I could really win and save the worlds.


End file.
